


A Very Good Morning

by foursword



Series: Anika & Our Love [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass Sniffing, Ass to Mouth, Bedroom Sex, Consent, Desi Character, F/F, Face farting, Farting, Felching, Grinding, Intergluteal Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword
Summary: Anika and I share our love (and our assholes) on a lazy morning.First person lesbian smut with lots of anal stuff.
Relationships: Anika/Evelyn, Anika/Me
Series: Anika & Our Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114910
Kudos: 7





	A Very Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! please leave comments if you have any requests <3

——

A few days ago, Anika and I stayed up late watching a film. By the end, I was exhausted, but it was my fault: we didn’t actually start the film until 11pm, because I’d kept us both at the dinner table for so long, talking to my love and gazing pleasantly into her eyes as she told me about her feelings. Anika worked at an art museum, and she was crazily passionate. I liked to get lost in our conversations, as she’d talk endlessly about the things she’d been working on, and the artists and curators she’d met. She was super lucky to have her job, and she knew that. When she was still at university, she’d won an essay prize; after the essay was published in an art history magazine, she ended up getting exposure before she’d even graduated. That was before we’d started dating — our first kiss was the day of her graduation — but I was still so proud of her.

Anyway, we inevitably slept for ages, and when I awoke, I saw the time on my blindingly bright phone: 1pm. Maybe that’s normal for some people, but I’m used to waking up at 7 or 8; this was crazy. Ani was already awake, but she hadn’t got up. She had her arm around my waist, and kissed my forehead when she saw that I’d awoken.

“Hello, sleepy girl,” she said quietly, and I smiled back. I put my arm around her, and our legs drew closer, intertwining and tying our bodies up in a warm knot.

“You’re always so cute in pyjamas,” I said, and I meant it. Ani had light blue pyjama pants on and an old t-shirt on top; it wasn’t particularly fancy, but it was soft, and she was cuddly and warm to touch.

Anika didn’t reply; instead, she closed her eyes and kissed me deeply; eye closed my eyes too and our mouths locked onto each other. I sucked on her as her tongue made its way around the inside of her mouth, and her soft, wet lips pressed up against mine. I pulled her leg closer, letting it reach further over my own. As our lips separated, I sighed happily and smiled. 

“Is it a bad time to...?”, I hinted, and Ani laughed. Nonetheless, her hand made its way in between our warm bodies to where I felt hottest of all. Through my pyjamas, she squeezed gently and felt me getting hard.

“You’re horny already?” she teased, with an incredulous tone. I giggled quietly, and felt my cheeks grow a little red. It was nice to still feel so sheepish with her, even after everything we’d done together.

“Come on, then,” she said with a kind tone, and pulled my body round so that I was straddling her hips. I leant towards her and kissed her again, desperate to show my crazy love for her.

Ani’s hands ran slowly down my back and stopped on my butt, where she grabbed onto me and pulled me back on forth, so that I was grinding atop her.

“You have such a cute little ass,” she smiled at me, and I kissed her on the cheek playfully. Then, I reached a hand behind myself, and guided her hands under my pyjamas, so that she could feel the warm, smooth skin of my ass. She followed my direction eagerly; once her hands were on me again, she lightly tickled over my hole with a finger, and I let out a deep breath. I stroked her face, letting my fingers caress her hair, while with my other hand I carefully grabbed her breast under her shirt, and ran my thumb gently over her nipple.

“Can I suck them?” I asked, and Anika smiled back. Still, I wasn’t sure if this was a yes or no, so I did nothing.

“Yes,” she said, still smiling after a few moments. Taking her hands off of my ass, we shuffled about a bit so that she could take her t-shirt off, letting her beautiful, soft brown boobs lay upon her chest. Her hands made there way back down over my back, while I lifted her breast into my mouth, and sucked happily, circling my tongue around her nipple and feeling it harden.

As Ani started to feel more turned on, she quickly sucked on her finger and then slowly pushed it into my tight asshole. With my mouth still sucking on her chest, I moaned gratefully. Then, with both hands, I lifted my pyjama shirt over my head, and lay down to let our chests touch. My hips pushed into hers a little, and though we were wearing pants, my hardness brushed up against her pussy, and she let out a surprised ‘ooh!’. I smiled lovingly, our faces just an inch apart.

Teasingly trying to take control, I slipped my hands beneath Ani’s squishy ass and, holding us both together, flipped us around so that I was on my back and Anika was on top of me. As we rolled over, all of a sudden—

_Spprrrrrtttt!_

Ani couldn’t help but squeeze out a little fart from her tight asshole.

“That sounds like it’s been waiting all night,” I said, and we both laughed. Now that she was on top of me, she started to hump rhythmically, pushing her soft body up against mine. My hands stroked all over her, gently passing over her back and squeezing the fat at the top of her butt. I moaned peacefully, our faces close together, as her hips kept pushing against me, her pussy grinding up on my dick. I grabbed her butt and shuffled her further up onto my tummy, so that I could lean forward and reach her breasts with my mouth. I planted my tongue on her nipple, squeezing her boob lightly and giving it a long, wet lick before sucking hungrily. I leaned into Ani’s chest excitedly, helping myself to her gorgeous squishy boobs, and she leant her head back, smiled, and sighed with pleasure, fitting a hand between us to grab at my own chest. My boobs were tiny, even compared to hers, but they were sensitive as she playfully squeezed and pulled at them. I alternated between each of her breasts, sucking on them eagerly as my mouth made wet, sticky sounds, leaving my saliva shining on her chest.

After a moment, she held my head underneath my chin, and took it up to her lips, where she smiled beautifully and kissed me hard. It turned me on so much for her to be taking control of me like this, kissing me exactly when she wanted to.

Our lips parted, glazed with each other’s spit, and we smiled romantically at one another. I grabbed onto her boob and squeezed it gently, so that I could feel the heat of her body.

“Can I eat you out?” I asked, and Anika laughed contentedly, then nodded. Taking herself off of me, she got onto all fours beside me on the bed and wriggled out of her panties, with her face snuggled down into a pillow and her round ass up in the air. I kissed her on the back of the neck.

I knelt down behind her beautiful body, lit by red light that had filtered through her curtains. Before me, I saw her gorgeous, plump ass: two fleshy cheeks protecting a delicate, tight brown hole, and below that her delicious wet pussy. I ran my fingers over her labia and then into my mouth to taste her wetness.

“You’re so yummy,” I said to her quietly, and bit my lip. Anika wiggled her butt a little as I put my hand beneath her again, wandering around her pussy and tickling at her clit. Underneath my pants I saw how hard I had got, and my penis had already left a tiny wet spot. With my hand still on her pussy, its middle finger stroking inside of her, I rested my face on her asscheek and kissed, kissed, kissed. Nika moaned into the pillow as her cunt started to drip with pleasure, and I gave a lewd, wet lick on her golden-brown cheek.

“Can I go a little faster?” I asked, and she mumbled affirmatively into the pillow. With two fingers, I penetrated her and eagerly slid in and out of her soaking pussy, using my other hand to make her fat ass wobble in the air. I was hypnotised by her body, and was desperate and hungry to taste her again. So I leaned down and, taking a deep breath in to sniff her wet pussy and delicious ass, I kissed her lightly on her butthole, while my fingers were still pushing in and out of her.

I couldn’t help but moan; I was so turned on. After a long night of sleep, without a shower, her ass had developed a thick, dirty smell, and I danced my tongue over it to get a taste. Ani whimpered again with pleasure, and her body tensed a little. With my free hand, I spread her asscheek out so that I could properly see the darkened, sweaty skin around her tight asshole, and I licked at it hungrily, poking the tip of my tongue inside of her dirty hole.

“That’s a good girl,” I heard her say as she turned her head on the pillow. “Make sure you get a good taste of me.”

I was so fucking turned on, I couldn’t control myself. With three fingers now, I fucked her gorgeous hairy pussy, and my tongue started to work its way deeper into her tight, stinking asshole.

“I’m so hard,” I moaned. “It almost hurts.” Anika stopped swaying and wiggling her body, and turned around so that she was sat facing me.

“I can deal with that,” she said cheekily, stroking her hand over my chest. She held me by my sides and positioned me so that I was leaning back on the bed’s headboard. Then, after a quick kiss on my cheek, she slowly pulled my panties down, letting my erection spring out and pat against my tummy.

“There we go, my love,” Anika said gently, and she held me delicately between her fingertips. “I love to see how much I turn you on.” She pulled my foreskin back a little, and let a drop of precum dribble over her finger, down the side of my dick.

“Stay right there for me,” she said, almost whispering. I did as I was told, and watched as she turned around and, facing away from me, sat on my lap with her legs either side of mine. I gave my penis a single stroke, out of anticipation, and then put my arms around Ani’s body, resting my hands on her boobs. It was at that moment that she lowered her ass down, and pressed it upon me, squeezing my dick in between her warm cheeks. I let out a deep, exasperated breath.

“Does that feel good?”, she asked, and I said yes. I squeezed her breast in my left hand, while my other hand went back down to her pussy and played with her clit.

Ani rocked back and forth, stroking my cock with her soft, fat ass. Each time she backed up on me, I stared at her peachy brown cheeks riding up on my tummy, gathering shiny wetness in her crack from my leaking precum.

“Pl-please go faster,” I muttered, and Anika giggled. Leaning her head forward so her ass was even more pronounced, she slid it over my wet cock harder and faster, and I thanked her by slipping three fingers into her soft, warm pussy. I kissed her on her back, two or three times, and felt my erection throbbing against her sweaty asshole, which only minutes ago I had been excitedly sniffing. By this point, I was moaning loudly, and Ani was responding to wobbling her gorgeous ass even more as it slid up and down over my hard cock.

“Evelyn, I wanna make you cum,” she said plainly, and, embarrassingly, all I could do in response was just cry out in pleasure. “Let my ass just eat you up,” she added, and then—

_Pfffrrrrrbbbttt!!_

While she kept grinding, she let rip a loud fart from her tight ass, right on my penis.

“Do you like that?” she asked, and I moaned, and kissed her neck.  
“Do it again,” I mumbled, and Ani laughed and started to lightly bounce her jiggling ass on my cock.

_Splrrrfft-ppprrrrt-ssppprrrtt_

Three wet little farts gushed out of her hairy, dirty asshole, and I felt myself getting close. When I told her this, she lifted her ass up and, reaching behind herself, took my cock in her hand and pressed it right up against her hole, positioned comfortably between her jiggling cheeks.

“I’m going to fart all over you, and I want you to cum really hard, okay?”

Without saying anything, I let Ani stroke my cock between her hand and her dirty brown asshole, and felt an intense heat and pressure rise up inside of me. I groaned lewdly, letting her know what was about to happen, and she moaned back.

In an instant, I sent ropes of cum over her ass, glazing her tight hole and dripping down the peach fuzz on her cheeks. My cock twitched as another spurt shot out of me and onto her dirty asshole. As I slumped back and took a heavy breath, Ani rolled off of me and lay down on her back.

“Come and lick me clean so I can cum,” she said cheekily, and she lifted her legs into the air.

Quickly lying down on my front, between her gorgeous hairy legs, I looked at what I had to eat: her wet, horny pussy, and her hairy ass that I had covered in my cum. I licked her dirty brown hole and carried my tongue up and over her cunt, and she moaned. Then, sliding my hands beneath her big cheeks to lift her up a little, I started to suck on her asshole, tasting the mixture of her dirty anal sweat and my hot cum; as I did this, Ani started to touch herself and moan loudly, tending with pleasure.

“Keep going,” she said, barely managing to get the words out. I slipped my tongue inside her hole and tasted the depraved mixture of cum and— well, ass. It was so unclean, and I could smell the thick layer of flatulence and sweat that was caught inside of her. My tongue dove deep inside, exploring that filthy, tight little hole, and I felt it start to tense around me as Ani moaned louder.

“Oh, f-fuck!” she yelled, and I continued to lick her hole as her hand, shaking, stroked at her pussy. As she came, over and over again, I let my tongue out of her hole and it bubbled up with a lewd, spluttering fart, right in my face—

_Pfffbbbbrrrttt!_

As Ani stopped touching herself, I lay down atop of her and kissed her, licking her lips with my dirty, cum-covered tongue. She sucked on it, and moaned gently into my mouth.

“You make me feel so dirty,” she said.

“I love you, Evelyn.”


End file.
